Summary
Lunch Lady Simulator is a physics-based simulation game where the player(s) controls hands to prepare and serve food to demanding high school teenagers. The core aspects of the game are fellowship, discovery and humor. The Kinect is the main controller for the game, although it can also have gamepad controls for a PC version. Features * Physics based gameplay: '''Almost every object in the environment can be interacted with and thrown around. In order to serve food, the player has to battle the (not always so realistic) physics. * '''Customers: '''These demanding teenagers are the main challenge of the game. The player will meet customers belonging to some stereotypical high school subcultures, for example the hipsters, the athletes and the nerds. Each stereotype has their own style and dialogue. Some kids are more challenging than others, for example the sleepyhead who will fall asleep at any time... * '''Multiplayer: '''Each game scenario has multiplayer options. Some scenarios allow players to cooperate, controlling one arm each, while others are focused on competition. * '''Kinect: '''This game is not your usual jump-and-flail-your-arms obstacle course. It is a simulator - for the Kinect! Platform & target group Since the main controller is the new Kinect, the intended primary platform is Xbox One. The secondary platform is PC with either gamepad controls or Kinect for Windows controls. The game has a theme and concept which is familiar and easy recognizable for most of us, no matter where we come from or how old we are. The Kinect controls are intuitive and easy to learn. They also pose a similar level of challenge to both experienced and inexperienced players. These factors contribute to making the game enjoyable for a wide range of users. The target group is people who play together; families, children, friends in a party setting etc. Aesthetics In order to create a consistent and strong gameplay experience, every game feature needs to strengthen one or more of the following core aesthetics. Humor The game's core is it's sense of humor. It's silly, wonky, slapstick-y, unexpected and over the top. The humor is mainly conveyed through the customer/player interaction and the task of serving food which is much harder and very different from real life serving. The Kinect also adds another layer of humor to the game since users can watch each other play (and fail miserably). Discovery The game is full of unexpected reactions and situations. It's up to the player to experiment with the props and the customers in order to discover these (what happens if I drop the radio in the soup, how will the customer react if I throw pizza in their face etc.). We don't put any unnecessary restrictions on how the players should use tools and other props, but instead encourage them to find their own wacky serving style. Fellowship The game experience is meant to be shared, both in social media and with your friends. Play it with your best friend, grandma, your parents, or bring it to a party (extra fun guaranteed when adding beer). All game scenarios have some kind of multiplayer option, either two player co-op where players control one arm each, or sillier scenarios with even more hands and players. Game modes The game comes with two kinds of scenarios which belong to two different game modes; arcade and party. Arcade The arcade scenarios can be played in singleplayer, where one player controls two hands, or co-op multiplayer with 2-4 players, where the players controls one hand each. All players have a common goal: to rack up as many points as possible. The player's high score on each scenario is translated to a certain amount of stars (0-5). Each scenario can be played an unlimited amount of times to reach higher scores and 5 stars. Initially a low number (6-8) scenarios are available, but as the player reaches certain amounts of total stars new scenarios will be unlocked. When new scenarios are unlocked new mechanics and content also becomes available. The scenarios become progressively harder. Party In party mode, 2-6 players compete to get the most stars. The scenarios are competitive, either one against one or in two teams of two. Before a round begins, the amount of players and the number of scenarios played are chosen. Before every scenario, the players can choose from a list or let the game randomize a scenario. The team or the person who wins a scenario gets a star. The player(s) with the most stars after all scenarios have been played is declared the winner. Gameplay When the game starts, customers arrive and start queueing. The customer in the front of the queue will place an order and then player uses their hands and tools in order to move the right items onto the customer's tray. When an order is completed (or the customer leaves the queue), the player is awarded points. Order points The points the player gets when fulfilling an order is based on the following factors: * '''Base points: some food items are harder to serve and award more points. * '''Time: '''The faster, the better. * '''Boosters: '''Using certain tools, like a flambe torch, might award extra points. * '''Cleanliness: '''When the kitchen is dirty, the score will go down. * '''Environment: '''If the customer gets food thrown on them, or if another customer next to them is disagreeable (elite customers), the score will go down. Cooking and serving A customer orders 3-5 (depending on scenario) random servings, each will be represented by an icon in a speech bubble. Each serving consist of a certain amount of a specific food item. The player uses their hands and tools in order to move the right food items onto the customer's tray. When items are served, the icons in the speech bubble will "fill up" with a transparent green color. When a serving is completed, its icon will also get a check mark. Some foods are available straight away while others need to be spawned or created through tools and other props. Using a knife on bread creates slices, using a grater on cheese spawns grated cheese and pressing the lever on the drink machine spawns drinks. Customers The customers are the ones placing the orders. They indicate to the player how well or how badly they are doing overall through sounds and animations. Their happiness is affected by all the factors mentioned above in the point system. If the queue is not full, new customers will be randomized and join the queue at regular intervals. They will wait in the queue until it is their turn. When they reach the front, they order 3-5 random servings of food. When the order is complete, they will leave. If the player is too slow the customer will become impatient, flip their tray (if at the front of the queue) and leave. This will give no points. The player can throw candy at the customer in order to make them more patient. Customers come in 5 "flavors", or customer types: nerds, athletes, hip-hoppers, hipsters and outsiders . These customer types all have their distinct looks and voices. What the customer orders and what their favorite is both depend on their type. Some customers are "elites" and these have additional behaviour which will pose another challenge. One example is the sleepyhead, who will fall asleep at any time, blocking the queue. In order to wake them up, the player needs to get some water from the drink machine and throw it at them. Cleaning When food is dropped on the cooking areas it might leave splodges. This reduces the kitchen's cleanliness, which in turn affects the order points negatively. When the cleanliness is really low, cockroaches spawn and will make the kitchen even dirtier. The cockroaches can can be killed my smacking them. The splodges can be removed by picking up the spray cleaner object and aiming it a the splodges.